Hebi Hebi no Mi, Model: King Cobra
The Hebi Hebi no Mi, Model: King Cobra (ヘビヘビの実　モデルキングコブラ, Hebi Hebi no Mi, Moderu Kingu Kobura) is a Zoan Devil Fruit that allows the user to turn into a large King Cobra, and in the hyrbid form take the shape of a Naga like creature with a humanoid upper body. It can also give the user the ability to create and spit poison. "Hebi" means snake in Japanese. It belonged to the Tenryuubito who fed it to Boa Marigold. It is called the Snake-Snake Fruit King Cobra Model in the Viz Manga and the Snake-Snake Fruit: Model King Cobra in the FUNimation subs. Strengths and Weaknesses The fruit's major strength, as demonstrated by Marigold, is that along with physical strength gained from their transformed forms, they gain a long versatile body that they can use like a real King Cobra as well as the ability to spit venom for long ranged combat. The hybrid form also seems to endow the user incredible resilience to heat and fire, and could even use fire itself wreathed on the user's person as a weapon. It is not known for how long the user can withstand the fire, however. The tail of the form however can be tied to an object to limit their movement and leaving them vulnerable. Other than that, this fruit so far doesn't seem to have any specific weaknesses outside the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage The powers of the fruit have been used mostly by Marigold for combat purposes. With her long hybrid body gained from the fruit's powers, she is capable of striking her opponents at long range, constrict them, and spit lethal poison. Marigold's Devil Fruit was fed to her originally for entertainment purposes only and so while unseen being used this way, it means the Hebi Hebi no Mi, Model: King Cobra has a degree of performance value. The named techniques that are used by Marigold that involve the Devil Fruit are as follows: * Saragi Dance (蛇穴の舞い, Saragi no Mai): Joining with her older sister in their half snake forms, Marigold and Sandersonia both battle an opponent together. Saragi is the name of a city in Nara. The kanji of the battle formation's name literally means "Snake Pit". This was first seen being used against Luffy. * Heavy Stick (蛇突（ヘビースティック）, Hebī Sutikku): Marigold uses her tail to stab her opponent. This was first seen being used against Luffy. The name of this attack is a pun as "Heavy" and "Hebi" sounds the same. It could be translated to as Snake Stick as the kanji used for "Heavy" is that of "Snake".One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 53 Chapter 519 and Episode 413, Marigold uses some Devil Fruit abilities against Luffy. * Hebigami-Tsuki: Salamander (蛇髪憑き 炎の蛇神（サラマンダ）, Snake-Hair Possession: Salamander): Marigold lights a match and sets herself on fire, then forms her hair into two snakes, creating a three-headed flaming snake creature. When this attack is used with Sandersonia's "Yamata no Orochi" technique, it is said to be the ultimate absolute attack, for it aims towards the target at all possible directions and leaving no percent chance of a blind-spot for the attack. The name of this technique comes from the mythological fiery lizard Salamander. Although this attack seems to be related to the theme of Marigold's Devil Fruit, it is unknown if this fact is true as Zoan Devil Fruits just allow the user to transform into an animal, not to gain control of their hair or have high endure against fire; so this could be a Life Return abilitie, however it was never confirmed as one. This was first seen being used against Luffy.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 53 Chapter 520 and Episode 414, Marigold attacks Luffy with Salamander. Trivia *Not knowing that its actually the power of a Devil Fruit, the Kuja of Amazon Lily attribute Marigold's ability to turn into a king cobra to a curse that she and her sisters supposedly got from defeating a monster called a Gorgon. References External Links *Naga - Wikipedia article on Nagas *Naga - Monstropedia article on Nagas *King Cobra - Wikipedia article on King Cobras Site Navigation Category:Devil Fruit Category:Zoan